How Shadow stole Christmas
How Shadow Stole Christmas is a 2000 American Christmas comedy film directed by Ron Howard and written by Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman based on the 1957 story of the same name by Dr. Seuss. The film was released by Universal Pictures on November 17, 2000. It was the first Dr. Seuss book to be adapted into a full-length feature film. Because the film is based on a children's picture book, many additions were made to the storyline to bring it up to feature-length, including some information about the backstory of the title character and reworking the story's minor character Cindy Lou Who as a main character. Most of the rhymes that were used in the book were also used in the film, though some of the lines were to some degree changed, and several new rhymes were put in. The film also borrowed some music and character elements (such as the Grinch's green skin tone) that originated in the 1966 animated TV special How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. The film was produced by Howard and Brian Grazer and starring Shadow the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile, Vanilla the Rab and introducing Cream the Rabbit as Cindy Lou Who. It's the same thing like Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas in 2000, but little different. Plot In Mobuis, everyone celebrates Christmas with much happiness and joy expect Shadow the Hedgehog who hates Christmas. He occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them with vengeance. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. But, a six-year-old rabbit name Cream the Rabbit believes that everybody forgot what Christmas is really about. She herself has a face-to-face encounter with the Grinch at the post office which he reluctantly saves her life and she becomes interested in his history. She then asks everyone what they know about him, and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. After becoming aware Shadow's existence, she starts to create interest about Shadow, asking Professor Gerald what he know about Shadow and soon discovers that Shadow has a dark and sad past. He actually comes from a mistake by a wrong wind when he was a baby and was adopted by Professor Gerald Robotik. Although he shows some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was not the cruel and selfish person who he became. He was ridiculed by classmates (mostly by Scourge the Hedgehog because of his appearance) expect the girl that he had a crush on is Maria the Hedgehog. Before he shaves his chin after remembering what all the kids said, he made a gift for Maria by smashing some heirlooms of the spinster sisters and machining them into a metal angel. When everyone sees Shadow's face covered with shaving tape the next morning, he loses his temper, caused havoc in the classroom and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. He never returned home and became an urban legend due to brief sightings. Cream, inspired by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation, much to the displeasure of Scourge who reluctantly agrees after pressure from the townspeople who have been warmed by Cream's generous spirit. But when she offers an invitation to Shadow, he turns down her offer. He gradually changes his mind due to the promise of an award, the presence of Maria at the celebration and the chance to upset the Mayor. Just as Shadow is enjoying himself, Scourge gives him an electric shaver as a present, reminding him of his humiliation at school. Then, Scrouge asks Maria to marry him, promising her a new car in return. In response, Shadow berates the people of Mobuis and criticizes Christmas, claiming that the holiday is only about gifts that they will just dispose of later, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. Then, Shadow goes on to ruin the party by burning the Christmas tree and causing chaos throughout Mobuis, but his actions prove to be fruitless as the people of Mobuis have a spare tree which Shadow sees them erect before he leaves. But, Scourge accuses Cream for inviting Shadow in the first place, making her feel ashamed. Shadow, knowing that his attack has failed to remove Mobuis' Christmas spirit, instead concocts a plan to steal all of their presents while they are sleeping. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh with his friend, Tails as a "reindeer", Shadow arrives at Mobuis, stealing all of the Mobuis' Christmas gifts. He is almost discovered by Cream, but lies to her in order to escape. On Christmas morning, the People of Mobuis discover Shadow's scheme and Scourge blames Cream for the whole thing. However, Vector the Crocodile finally stands up to him, reminds everyone that they still have Christmas spirit and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends. The people agree and begin to sing. Hoping that the change of mood would inspire Shadow, Cream goes to Mount Crumpit to find him. Shadow intends to push the stolen gifts off the top of the mountain. However, he hears the joyful singing from Mobuis. Infuriated over the failure of his plan, Shadow has an epiphany about what Christmas is really about: not material gifts, but spending time with loved ones, an insight that profoundly inspires him, and causes his heart to grow to three times its original size. When the sleigh full of stolen gifts begins to go over the edge of the cliff, Shadow desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes that Cream has come to wish him a merry Christmas and is in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, Shadow finds enough strength to lift the sleigh, the gifts and Cream to safety. Then, Shadow returns to Mobuis with Tails, Cream and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary, tearfully apologizes for his actions towards the people of Mobuis and surrenders himself to the police as they arrive, but they reconcile with him, much to Scourge's dismay. Maria turns down Scourge's proposal and decides that she would rather stay with Shadow instead. The redeemed Shadow (along with Tails) starts a new life with The people of Mobuis, commemorating the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog as Himself (He's the versions of The Grinch)|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as herself (version of Cindy Lou Who)|link=Cream the Rabbit File:Scourge_the_Hedgehog_6.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog as himself (version of Mayor Augustus May Who) Maria smiled.jpg|Maria the Hedgehog as herself (version of Martha May Whovier), Shadow's lifelong crush|link=Maria the Hedgehog File:Vector_the_Crocodile_4.jpg|Vector as himself (version of Lou Lou Who) File:Vanilla_smiled_2.jpg|Vanilla as herself (version of Betty Lou Who) File:Tails_5.jpg|Tails as himself (version of Max) Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Holiday Movies